


Exception

by RatMonarch



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Crushes, Drabble, F/M, One-Sided Attraction, Pets, Pining, Short, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-25 15:40:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20726636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RatMonarch/pseuds/RatMonarch
Summary: Gundam wonders if even demons could make exceptions to their rules sometimes.





	Exception

Gundam couldn’t help but hover nervously a bit as he watched Sonia coo and pet the Four Dark Devas of Destruction. He knew his anxiety was somewhat misplaced. The Four Devas were usually good-natured and merciful to the rest of humankind. He trained them to be that way. But beasts from Hell weren’t perfect, and sometimes their innate bloodlust could spring up at the most random of times. Hell, he was considered their master and even he got bit sometimes. He didn’t blame them for it, the need for violence was in the hellbeast's nature. It was why he always wore bandages around his hands and arms, should their demonic natures suddenly come up when he was handling them. Their current forms weren’t strong enough to bite through the material, at least, not without some work and effort on their part. He learned to take precautions with them. He knew how to handle and work with them.

But Sonia, on the other hand, didn’t have experience with animals from Hell. She didn’t know what they were capable of, or how to handle them at all. So at the moment, without a pair of gloves on or anything, she was just bravely stroking each one of the Dark Deva’s heads and chins with her bare fingers! The Devas were reacting positively under the attention, but Gundam knew they could be tricksters. Who knew if one of them was planning on taking a chomp as soon as they saw an opportunity? 

Clearing his throat to catch her attention, he explained, “I must warn you, the Dark Devas of Destruction have been known to attack when aggravated, so when petting them, I recommend paying attention and being cautious.” He was thankful his tone was still confident and matter of fact despite how anxious he was. He didn’t want to show weakness in front of the Devas. It had taken hard work to train them, and showing weakness might make them question his role as master, and if he lost control of them, then Sonia truly was in danger. 

“Really?” Sonia gasped in surprise, cocking her head. Then, being considerably more gentle with her ministrations, she nodded and said, “Then I will exercise caution with them. Thank you very much for the warning. They are so cute that I forget that they are from Hell.”

Gundam nodded in agreement, calming down a bit now that Sonia at least seemed to be paying more attention and heed. He didn’t even know why he cared whether or not she got bit. Sonia was nothing more than a puny mortal like the rest of the people on this island. He shouldn’t care if she became demon chow. After all, hell demons wanted what they wanted…

But as much as he told himself such things, he did care. For whatever reason, she was one of the few mortals he wouldn’t mind staying around and being happy. The idea of Sonia’s usually happy and sunny demeanor being replaced by sadness or fear… it didn’t sit right with him. He much preferred her smiling and in awe like she was right now, asking him millions of questions about Hell and the demons in it and the customs, which he was happy to answer. It wasn’t often people were willing to listen to him after all, or be so eager to see the sights in person. 

And surely, even the most heartless of demons had at least some exceptions to their rules, right?

**Author's Note:**

> Idk where this came from but... yeah. I like Sondam. 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed and as always, critique is appreciated! 
> 
> Have a great day!


End file.
